Office Romance
by itsadrugsbust
Summary: Who ever knew an office romance could go so well
1. Chapter 1

They'd been dating about 8 months when she found out that Greg harboured a secret fantasy. Turned on didn't do justice to how she felt when he explained and she couldn't even imagine how it would feel to help him see it out, but she was determined to try. It took her weeks of planning, working their shift patterns around, finding out when would be the opportune moment, and most importantly, when they wouldn't get caught.  
>Lestrade returned to his Scotland Yard office around 3. A recent triple homicide had put him way behind on his paperwork and so he had decided to take the evening to get on top of it before the Chief Inspector pulled him off active duty. He told Molly that he'd be working late and proceeded to work his way through the mountain of paperwork on, and around, his desk.<br>Five hours later he was still at it and his eyes were starting to burn. Leaning back in his chair he rubbed his eyes and it wasn't long before he started to drift off, but the click of his door opening brought him back round.  
>"Molly, hi, what are you doing up here? Didn't I tell you I was working late this evening?" Molly didn't come to the Yard often, usually only on cases with some strange cause of death, and he had none of those open at the moment.<br>"Yes, you did" she replied "but I had to pick something up from Barts so thought I'd pop by and see how you were getting on". She was lying to him, she just wanted to see him to put her plan into action. They never lied to each other, but she knew that this was all for the greater good. "You look like you're struggling" she stated while walking into his office.  
>"Hmm, a bit, just the old eyes."<br>"Maybe a little less of the horrendous fluorescent light will help" she told him reaching for the light switch, plunging the room into darkness, with only a green glow coming from the outer bullpen as everyone else had gone for the night.  
>"That does feel better, but I really need to get this work done Molly"<br>"Shhh, it's OK" she said gently, "you can give yourself 10 minutes rest." She walked round behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling the tense muscle under his shirt, and gently started to massage them.  
>He couldn't hold in the gentle moan that escaped lips as she worked her fingers into the tense muscles in his back. He knew in his head that he should pull away from her and get back to his work, but what she was doing just felt too good. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to switch off and just enjoy the sensation of her hands on him.<br>She could feel him start to relax under hands and saw his eyes drift closed as his head lulled forwards, allowing her access to his neck. She gently leant forward and slowly kissed the side of his neck, knowing how much he loved it. Greg moaned again, he was lost in the moment, all thoughts of work out of his mind. Molly knew this was her moment and slowly removed her hands from his shoulders and moved round to sit on his lap. She saw his eyes open slowly, a small smile on his face. She ran her fingers down the side of his face before leaning in to gently kiss him, her lips making the faintest of contacts with his. He instinctively wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close against his chest and forcing their lips tighter together. He would have been happy to stay like this for the rest of his life.  
>While gentle, their kiss was still full of passion and one that after time forced them apart for air.<br>"Molly as wonderful as this is, and not that im complaining, but what brought it on?"  
>"Well you've been working so hard recently, I was passing by and thought you deserved a little pick me up"<br>"You really are amazing, you know that?"  
>"Im just getting started"<br>He missed the contact between them immediately as she stood up, but his heart was in his throat as she knelt down inbetween his chair and desk.  
>"Molls, what are you doing?" He stuttered as she slid her hands along the tops of his thighs.<br>"Shhhh, it's ok" she whispered, moving her hands up to his belt. She slowly started to undo it before his hands came to rest upon hers.  
>"Molly, babe, we really shouldn't be doing this here"<br>"It's OK Greg, there's no one around" she replied gently before sliding her hand under the waistband of his suit trousers and running her palm over the front of him.  
>"Molls, you really don't have…" he was cut off when her hand slipped into his boxers and took his already semi-erect cock in her hand. She saw his head drop back, his eyes close and his mouth drop open as she started to slide her hand up and down the length of him.<br>"Oh christ that feels good" he managed to moan as her hand continued its ministrations. He managed to suppress a disappointed groan as she removed her hand but his mind was quickly elsewhere when she pulled his trousers open and his boxers down, allowing his now very hard erection out in to the open. She wrapped her hand around his straining cock, smoothly stroking it up and down, feeling the heat in her palm. Greg's eyes drifted closed again, his chin resting on his chest, revelling in the sensation of her around him but his eyes flew open when he felt the warmth of her mouth surround him.  
>"Molls, I…" she lifted her hand and rested two fingers against his lips to quieten him before sliding the length of him into her willing mouth and teasingly wrapping her lips around the base of his cock. As she pulled her mouth up along his length she allowed her tongue to languish on him, gently licking along the underside. She wrapped her tongue around the engorged head, licking up the bead of pre-cum from the slit. She plunged her mouth back around him greedily, loving the feel and taste of him in her mouth, working her mouth up and down while one hand grasped onto his thigh. As she teased him mercilessly, he took the fingers that were resting against his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking them eagerly while wrapping his tongue around them. She could feel him tense underneath under, knowing from experience that he was close. He sucked harder on her fingers, knowing that if he didn't he could very easily let out a yell that would alert anyone still left in the building to what was going on.<br>"Molly, oh god, so close"  
>"I know gorgeous, it's OK, just relax"<br>She took his whole length in her mouth, swallowing him down, working her mouth up and down while one of his hands gripped the arm of his chair and the other rested gently on the back of her head. He sucked harder on her fingers as she worked him to completion. He couldn't hold back the groans that escaped his mouth as he felt himself empty into her willing mouth, swallowing down everything that produced. She felt him relax underneath her after his release and slowly slid her mouth off of his softening cock, licking her lips as she did. She smiled to herself as she took in the look of bliss on his face, his eyes slowly opening to meet her gaze. He smiled back at her and pulled her up off of her knees for a searing kiss, tasting himself on her tongue.  
>"You truly are fantastic you know. I don't know what I've done to deserve you."<br>"Well, you do have your moments of being fantastic yourself mister"  
>He kissed her again, much more gently this time, but with no less passion behind it.<br>"I can't believe you just did that" he laughed "how am I ever supposed to get any work done in here from now on?"  
>"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way. Anyway, it was your fantasy, surely after you told me you must have thought about it happening?"<br>"Thought about it, of course, but never thought it would actually happen"  
>"Well, see what happens when you're good"<br>"I'm always good!" he mock exclaimed  
>"Yeah yeah, of course you are dear" she replied jokingly.<br>"Just you wait, I'll get you back"  
>"I can't wait" she smiled.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Since their encounter in his office a few months ago, Greg had made it his mission to get his revenge on her. His job being what it was, it was easy for him for find out when the pathology lab was distinctly quieter than usual and gave him his moment of opportunity.

It was only a 10 minute drive from The Yard to St Barts and Greg had never been so grateful for it, any longer and he either would have lost his nerve or potentially exploded. He pulled up in the staff car park, adjusted himself and put his best proper D.I. face on. He made his way through the corridors of the hospital and straight to the lab where Molly worked. As he reached the door to the lab, he took a deep breath before pushing the door open.  
>"Greg! Hi! I didn't expect to see you here today!" she said smiling and making her way towards him<br>"Dr Hooper, may I speak to you in your office please?" he asked her formally, walking towards the small office in the corner of the lab.  
>"Greg? What is it? What's wrong?" she sounded nervous as she followed him to her office. He said nothing as he faced her "Greg, what's happened? Please tell me".<br>"Dr Hooper, I'm here to place you under arrest"  
>"What?! Under arrest? On what charge? What's going on?"<br>"You have the right to remain silent…" he started to reel off the statement that he'd said thousands of times before, but never in this kind of situation. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face her desk.  
>"This is enough Greg! I demand to know what is going on!"<br>"You are in no place to make demands" he growled back at her, "and as for the charges, well, you are being charged with indecent exposure and public indecency"  
>"What?!" Molly exclaimed<br>"We have hard evidence against you, and I plan to see that you are punished for it" Greg replied, moving closer to her, pushing himself against her back, allowing her to feel his already straining erection.  
>"Oh! I see!" All of a sudden it clicked what was happening, he was getting his revenge after her little trip to his office. "I'm sorry detective, I just couldn't help myself" she said meekly.<br>"You will be sorry Dr" he walked forward, pushing her against her desk while running his fingertips down her spine.  
>"Is there anything I can do to get off of this charge detective? I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement."<br>"And what do you propose?"  
>"Well, I'm under arrest for indecent exposure, maybe a repeat offence may convince you to show some leniency"<br>"Tut tut, trying to bribe a police officer, seems you really are a naughty girl that needs to be punished."  
>She shivered at his words while his hand came to rest on her ass before giving it a quick slap. She exhaled sharply as his hand met her skirt covered rear but held her position against the table.<br>"I think it's time you learned how to behave in public Dr Hooper" he stepped back from her as he continued to speak "place your hands on the desk Dr Hooper."  
>She did as asked and placed her hands on the desk in front of her<br>"Now, bend over."  
>She followed his instructions, bending at the waist and pushing her ass back towards where he stood.<br>"Good girl" he growled, stepping towards her to run his hand down her curved back and once again slapping her ass. She couldn't help but let a small moan escape her lips, encouraging him to repeat his previous action. He walked towards her and placed one of his feet between hers, "spread them" he ordered.  
>Molly slid her feet apart, allowing him to stand between them pushing his erection against her.<br>"Oh my detective! What a large weapon you have there! Are you licensed to carry a concealed weapon, or do we need to get it out in the open?"  
>"None of your cheek Dr, I'm the one in charge here."<br>As he pushed himself against her once again, he brought his hands onto her hips before running them up her sides and round on to her breasts, filling his hands with them and squeezing.  
>"Mmmmm, Inspector Lestrade!"<br>While one hand continued to play with her tits, the other moved back to her hip before running down her leg and back up to undo the buttons on the front of her shirt and pulling it open. He pulled the shirt from her shoulders before sliding his hand down her uncovered back to the zip of her skirt, pulling it down and letting her skirt pool around her feet.  
>"Lift your feet" he ordered. She obeyed, lifting one foot then the other while he moved her skirt out of the way with his own foot.<br>"Turn around."  
>She turned to face him for the first time since he started their little game, and smiled at him.<br>"Is this what you want detective? Me at your mercy being punished for being such a naughty girl?"  
>He said nothing put took her face in his hands, pulling her in for a hard kiss, moaning into her mouth. As they broke apart he lifted her up and carried her across the room, sitting her on the edge of her desk in just her underwear before kissing her again. As he pulled away he ran his eyes over her in a manner that could only be described as predatory.<br>"Such a naughty young thing, I'm going have to teach you how we behave in proper company"  
>He kissed her harshly again before running his tongue from the hollow of her throat and up the side of her neck, enticing a sultry moan from her lips. He continued his ministrations with his tongue, working back down her neck and throat and across her shoulder before coming to rest at the top of her tits. Without looking up, his mouth still covering her in hot kisses, he reached round to unhook her bra before sliding the straps down her arms and pulling it off her body. He took only a moment to take in the picture of her in just her knickers reclining on her desk before taking one of her already taught nipples in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and sucking it hard. While his mouth alternated between her aching nipples, his hand was stroking down her side and across her hip bone and thigh, tantalisingly close to the edge of her underwear. He placed one hand on her shoulder, gently but forcefully pushing her back against her desk leaving her with her legs dangling over the edge. He gave her nipple one last suck before starting to kiss his way down her stomach and over the tops of her thighs. He could hear the gasps and moans coming from her, but ignored them and continued with his plan. He ran one hand up from her ankle to her thigh before teasingly running one finger across her knickers.<br>"Mmmmm, such a naughty girl getting so wet while under arrest, it's just not proper. I'm going to have to take these away from you" he teased while running his fingers up and down her increasingly wet knickers. He lifted her hips before slowly pulling her knickers down her legs. He brought them up to his face to inhale her scent before dropping them on the floor and standing back to admire her naked body. He wanted to make her wait, tease her but he just couldn't hold himself back and went straight for her wet pussy, running a finger up and down her slit before slipping 2 inside of her. He started slowly, gently pushing his fingers into her before pulling them out just as slowly, stretching her. As he moved his fingers quicker, pumping them in and out of her while ghosting kisses up and down the inside of her thigh. He could feel her tense under him, trying to hold back the inevitable but he wanted her to let go and he knew exactly what would work. He pulled his fingers out of her and set about sliding his tongue across her, slipping the end of it inside of her before flicking it over her clit. He felt her hands gripping onto his shoulders through his shirt, he was pretty sure she'd leave marks but it was definitely worth it, seeing her completely at his mercy. It only took a few more long licks and teasing flicks before he felt her fall over the edge moaning his name.  
>"Oh god! Greg! That was amazing"<br>"Thats Detective Inspector to you Dr Hooper, and I'm not through with you yet"  
>"Is that so Detective? Are you going to hold me for further questioning? Pump me for information?"<br>"None of your lip girl"  
>He pulled her from her position on the edge of the desk and spun her round so she was facing it<br>"Come on detective, time to get that truncheon of yours out"  
>He growled into the back of her neck before bending her over the desk and unzipping his fly, releasing his hard cock that had been dying to get out since he arrived at her office.<br>"Time to teach you that lesson I think girl" and before she could reply his cock was buried deep inside of her. He knew they both liked it when he took her from behind, but this was something new. He couldn't control himself, having her like this, and neither did he want to.  
>Molly groaned as he slid into her, feeling his hard cock deep inside of her, stretching her open. She knew he would't be gentle, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted, and needed him, to take her and fuck her. He pulled nearly his full length out of her before slamming back in. He knew what they both wanted and went about it, pounding in and out of her, groaning into her neck while his hands gripped onto her hips. Molly wanted to speak, wanted to scream, but nothing would come out apart from heated moans. She felt his hands grip tighter on her hips and she knew he was close. She took one of his hands and slid it round her body, down over her stomach and to her clit, guiding his fingers to where she needed them. Two more thrusts from Greg and she was falling apart and dragging him with her, her walls contracting around him and bringing him to the edge before he exploded inside of her. He continued to pump into her and play with her clit as they both came together bent over her desk.<br>"Christ Greg, that was.."  
>"I know babe"<br>"I'm not actually sure my brain's working anymore, I think you may have short circuited me"  
>"So you enjoyed my little bit of revenge then?"<br>"God, so much, I've always imagined what it would be like for you to bend me over at work"  
>All Greg could do was give her a crooked smile before leaning in for a tender kiss.<br>She let out a gentle moan as he pulled away from her "mmm, love you."  
>"Love you too."<br>"Oh, and Greg, next time you feel like playing the dirty copper, bring your handcuffs."


End file.
